Claddings are often applied to articles or components subjected to harsh environments or operating conditions in efforts to extend the useful lifetime of the articles or components. Metal or alloy claddings can be applied to metallic substrates by a variety of techniques including weld overlay, plasma transferred arc, thermal spray, laser cladding, infrared cladding or induction cladding. Several of these cladding techniques, however, are unsuitable for metallic substrates of complex geometry, require substantial cladding deposition times and/or require operating temperatures detrimental to substrate integrity.